


Eternal

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are Vanessa's sister and while she works through her feelings for Dr.Sweets you and he fall for each other. And then you learn the truth about him.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._  
You knew you were different from a very little age. When Vanessa tore two families apart by sleeping with Mina‘s fiancé you were still little. Only 12 years old, but even then you knew that you both, you and Vanessa, are different. There was something dark in her. Something she later tried to tame and there was something in you too. Something you never could really describe. Vanessa called herself touched by the Devil. And you were touched by whom? Or what? But something or someone was in your life that made you different from the rest of the girls your age. You always felt old. Not in appearance but in your mind. You felt old, felt like you once lived before. And when strange things with Vanessa started happening you almost believed that you lived another life somewhere in the past.  
But you concentrated on Vanessa. She’s your older sister and you love her to no end. You always wanted to help her, you always wanted to cheer her up, you wanted to be by her side but sometimes it was impossible. When she was in the asylum you had to hide your strange feelings about yourself. You tried to visit Vanessa but no one let you to. You suffered outside while you knew she was suffering inside.  
When Vanessa left London with Ethan you relaxed. She looked happy. She looked like she’s in love and she looked like she’s loved back.   
That didn’t last for long.  
No happiness ever lasts for long for Vanessa and it always breaks your heart.  
When you two shut yourself inside the house you tried your best to help her, but Vanessa drowned in her misery and in her despair. You tried your best to keep the house clean but soon you got tired picking up pieces after your sister so you yourself started drowning in the same despair as her. Then Lyle came.  
He convinced Vanessa to get help. He didn’t see you. She agreed and then things started to change. She cleaned the house, she felt happy at least a little bit. You knew she met someone.  
And at the same time you knew that this mysterious someone will end up hurting her. Walking away from her like so many people have done before. Except for you.  
That’s why when Vanessa finally told you that she met a man, that she’s bringing this man to see something special you insisted on going along.  
“I don’t know, Y/N. I didn’t tell him that we won’t be alone.” Vanessa tries to smile but you see that she’s uncomfortable with you going.  
“Vanessa, you’re my older sister, but I’m the one who has to look after you. I have to meet this man. I have to make sure that he’s not trying to use you.” You walk to her and take her hands. You caught her in her room trying on dresses and that’s when Vanessa told you about him.  
“He’s not going to use me.”  
“Are you sure? He’s really not going to walk away after he learns how many demons you are carrying inside?” You squeeze her hands a little bit firmer and that makes Vanessa look at you. She looks sad but you know you had to remind her that even if things are nice and flowery now it won’t necessarily stay this way.  
“He doesn’t have to know-“  
“Vanessa, stop!” You shake her hands in frustration. “Ethan knew everything about you and he walked away. Face the truth, please, sister. Not every man can carry your burdens with you.” You plea and tears gather in Vanessa’s eyes. She looks sad but she smiles to you.  
“I love you so much, Y/N. You can be very harsh on me sometimes. But I love you nonetheless.” She squeeze your hands and leans to your face. “Fine. You can go with me. Make sure I won’t get hurt again.” Tears are rolling down her cheeks so you release her hands and wipe them away.  
“I will. I will protect you, Vanessa.” You promise while she smiles with her eyes closed.  
________________________________________  
That’s how you met Dr.Sweets. He did look like a nice man but something happened when you met him and afterwards, when he left you and Vanessa for the evening and when you returned home the fight broke up between you two.  
“How could you!” Vanessa screams at you with tears in her eyes. “How could you do this?!” She asks in despair. She’s avoiding you so she’s standing on the other side of the oval table.  
“I didn’t do anything! Please, listen to the voice of reason!” You try to calm her down, but Vanessa grabs the vase from the table. She wants to throw it at you, but she can’t so she just smashes it on the ground, then collapses on her knees sobbing.  
You rush to her, kneel too and wrap your arms around her shoulders.  
“Forgive me Vanessa.” You whisper and Vanessa shakes her head while clinging onto your hands. She knows that you’re not at fault.  
You’re not at fault that Sweets forgot Vanessa once he saw you. You’re not at fault that he couldn’t take his eyes from you and you’re not at fault that he asked you out for tomorrow evening but Vanessa heard it. You declined of course. Vanessa wants this man and you’re in no place to get in her way.  
“You should go meet him tomorrow.” She says and you instantly shake your head. “Why not?” Vanessa raises her eyes to you. They are full of pain but her tears start to dry out.  
“Because you want to meet him more than I do.” You explain and you both sit on the floor. Vanessa takes your hands.  
“Listen my beloved little sister. Sweets is a man that made me feel good again. But if he finds you more interesting I can’t stop you from meeting him. Didn’t you like him?” She asks and your heart skips a beat.  
You are afraid to answer her. You are afraid to sound like a fool because yes, you like him. Something clicked in you from the moment you saw him. Some feeling, like a long forgotten memory, struck you and you imagined yourself standing by his side. That Sweets gave you all his attention didn’t help you either.  
“I see right through you, Y/N.” Vanessa smiles. It’s a painful smile, but a sincere one too. She wants you to be happy. “All these years you looked after me without creating any meaningful relationships yourself. You should go meet him. You must go meet him, Y/N. I’ll be fine because you’ll still come back here.” She reaches out and cups your face, then makes you lean to her as she kisses your forehead. “I want you to be happy.” She whispers and you slide closer to her, wrapping your arms around her tiny waist. Vanessa always feels so fragile in your hands.  
“But I’m hurting you.” You whisper and Vanessa looks you in the eyes.  
“Your happiness can never hurt me.” She promises with a smile.  
A smile that means she believes in what she says.  
________________________________________  
You are sitting behind a table in a teahouse, having tea with Dr.Sweets.  
“Mister Sweets, I just have to tell you something.” You say after a girl who brought you sugar walks away.  
“Please, call me Alexander.” He smiles. Since you met he can’t take his eyes off you and you feel more than flattered.  
“Alexander. I must say that I have this feeling that I met you somewhere before.” You say after putting a sugar cube in your cup. You start stirring it.  
“We might’ve met before, maybe we didn’t, but I have the same feeling.” He reaches over the table and takes your hand stopping it from stirring. You let go of the teaspoon letting Alexander pull your hand to his lips and kiss it. “But I know one thing - I can’t stop thinking about you, Y/N. You’re in my dreams too.” He raises his eyes from your hand to you and you slightly blush.  
“But we met just once.” You say and Alexander starts rubbing your hand with his fingertips. He smiles.  
“There’s no time stamp on love, Y/N.”  
Your lips part. Love?  
“Excuse me?” You stutter not sure if you heard him right.  
“I love you, Y/N. I can’t deny it. I know you love me too.” He’s so sure but he can be because he’s saying the truth.  
“But Vanessa.” You remember and it squeezes her heart.   
“She will understand. She’s your sister. She wants you to be happy. Even if it’s with me.” He says and you feel almost dizzy.   
“This is happening so fast. Maybe too fast.” You try to pull your hand from Alexander’s hands and he lets you, but then suddenly he stands up from his chair, walks to you and kisses you.  
You close your eyes. You feel happy, you don’t want him to stop. With this kiss you feel at home, at the right place with the right person.  
When Alexander pulls away he looks you in the eyes.  
“Please be with me, Y/N.” He whispers not caring that whole teahouse is watching you and you give him a little smile.  
“What should I say?”  
“Say yes.”  
“Yes.”  
________________________________________  
Only months later you got to know Alexander’s secret. There were tears, there were fighting when he told you that he wanted Vanessa first.   
“How could you?” You ask with tears rolling down your face. He came to your house while Vanessa is out to her appointment.  
“It wasn’t my plan. I thought Vanessa was meant for me in the prophecy.” He tries to step towards you but you step back. Pain flashes in his eyes.  
“So now you’re leaving her to Lucifer?” You ask. To accept the fact that Alexander is Dracula wasn’t that hard. You knew that he isn’t ordinary person right from the start. But now he came to you, told you who he is and told you about the prophecy.  
“I’m not leaving her to anyone. I’m leaving her be.” He explains.  
“And the prophecy? It was about her, wasn’t it? Two brother fighting for her!” You scream. You feel hurt. Only now you understand how Vanessa felt when Ethan left her, when she lost Mina.  
“And we did fight! Until I met you! There was another prophecy that I ignored and it was about you. It says that love of my life will return to me. I didn’t believe it, but here you stand, alive, loving me!”  
“Do I even really love you? How can I be sure that you didn’t put a spell on me!” You shout and Dracula’s eyes become dark red, almost black.  
“Don’t accuse me of tricking you to love me!” He raises his voice. Whole room fills with it but you’re not afraid. You weren’t afraid of him before and you know you never will be. Suddenly Dracula calms down, he sighs and reaches his hands to you. “You were my wife, Y/N. You were my lover, my everything. I lost you but now I can have you again. I want to have you by my side. I won’t bother Vanessa and if you’re scared for her – I will try to stop my brother too.”   
You are speechless. Your tears stop running down your face while you stare at him.  
“Why? Why would you do that? I thought you don’t have any interest in Vanessa anymore.”  
“And I don’t. But I love you so much, Y/N. I can give you the world, just say the words. I will give you everything you want and more. Just please, don’t leave me.” Dracula falls on his knees with hands still reaching for you. “Please don’t abandon me again.”  
You try to say no but you can’t. You feel betrayed but you know that these feelings are wrong, Dracula did nothing to deceive you. After all he came here and told the truth when he knew that you can make him go away and never let him to return. He’s pleading you on his knees.  
“Oh Alexander.” You rush to him and drop on your knees hugging him. “I love you too much to stay away.” You whisper while he holds you in his arms firmly. You hear him sobbing in the crook of your neck. You are crying too. “Please, save Vanessa, save my sister.” You ask and he nods.  
“I will, I promise.” He raises his eyes to you and they are not normal again, but you don’t care. You are not normal too. You never were and you knew it all your life. You are meant for him as he is meant for you.  
You kiss him just briefly.  
“I’m yours forever.” You whisper to him and close your eyes as he leans to your neck.  
Forever.


End file.
